Titanium Returns: Curse Awakens
by Dubstep24
Summary: Its been almost 2 years since the final battle with Platinum. With the arrival of Katy and Ayden, Kyoko must make some changes in her double life in order to raise her kids. But soon, she starts to have weird nightmares and visions and flashbacks. Is Kyoko losing it? Or, is it a new foe strucking her?


**Hello everyone! Fantasmic-Bolt! Sorry for the long wait, its just i got sick at the last minute. But i'm better now ^^**

**Anyway, another Titanium story! Yesh i know, Titanium has to leave... Geeez..**

**this is the last story of the Titanium series, or "Era" as i call it.**

**So enjoy the first chapter or prologue... Whatever it is xD**

* * *

_**Titanium Returns: Curse Awakens**_

_**Prologue (Kyoko's Narration):**_

_Its been almost 2 years since my final battle with Platinum. The fight was the last time i was seen using my powers in public. Now, all i do is take care of my two daughters and son, Rosalie, Katy, and Ayden. My husband, tries to give us a home to live in so we wouldn't have to bother the Professor, Ken, Peachy, the girls, and boys._

_Everyone says its no biggie, but i think i'm not letting them go on with life._

_That's when i did the sacrifice._

_It all started like this:_

* * *

**Months Earlier**:

Hiroshi busted in through the door as screams were heard throughout the lab. A frantic look appeared on his face, glancing at everyone who was worried.

"Where is she?" He asks. A louder scream was heard as a doctor came out of the lab and excused himself.

Hiroshi was the first to walk in, looking around the room for Kyoko. She was there, holding two figures, one wrapped in a purple blanket, and another in a dark red blanket.

"Is that?"He asked.

"Yeah."She whispered. He walked to her side and took a glimpse of his two new kids, one girl and the other a boy. She then put both of them in a small bed next to her and then turned to face him. "Katy and Ayden."

He stared at the twins and then back at Kyoko with loving eyes. "They're so beautiful, just like their mother."

"Really? Cause it seems to me, they're handsome like their father." She whispers and leans in.

He smirks and kisses her lips with passion.

"I love you."He whispers.

"I love you too."She says.

* * *

**Months Later**:

Saturday; 2AM

Two cries were heard throughout the lab. Loud groans filled the noise more, making it feel like it was waiting in line at Disneyland. Kyoko got up groggily as she walked over to their room and opened the door, seeing her kids trying to get out of bed.

"Ma"Katy babbles as she tries to get out, stepping ontop of Ayden's face and lips.

"Katy"Kyoko slightly laughs, rubbing her temples and then picking her up. Ayden starts to reach for her as she was about to grab him as Hiroshi came in and picked him up.

"These kids are quite the handful."Hiroshi laughs as he calms down Ayden. Kyoko smiles and she realizes Katy and Ayden have fallen asleep. They lay them back in their crib as Katy changes her position, reaching for something and finally hugging Ayden.

Kyoko suddenly yawns.

"You coming Babe?"Hiroshi asks, holding out his hand.

"I'll catch up with you."She replies groggily and he walks back to the bedroom. She decides to pass by Rosalie's room. She hears singing, and slight taps. She sees Rosalie wearing her pajamas, painting on her wall, and singing to herself.

"Takai chitan o tobasu

Watashi no aoi menimieru

Maiagaru hijō ni takai takai

Kara hogo ochikochi

Takai chitan o tobasu

Komatte iru hitobito o tasukeru

Chitan, chitan

Aoimoku, seifukuv

Chitan, chitan" Rosalie sang as she continues to paint. Kyoko opened the door long enough to see she was drawing her when she was Titanium. She drew from when she was 13, holding up the building, transformed into a huge robot. The other is when she was fighting against Platinum. The other is when she brought everyone back to life.

"Whatcha doing Rose?"Kyoko asked softly, walking in.

Rosalie grinned as she put her brushes and paints down, staring at the painting she just completed.

"Just finished my painting."Rosalie smiles.

"That's a beautiful painting."Kyoko awes and kisses Rosalie's forehead. "Now go to sleep."

"Alright Mom."She yawns and climbs into bed, Kyoko tucking her in.

"Goodnight Rose."Kyoko smiles and then closes the door, heading back to her bed to go to sleep.

* * *

**Monday 6AM;**

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

I stare at the 3D graphics in front of me and move it around to work on the new design for my weaponry. I glance back and forth between my graphic version and the actual work. I have to get this exactly right in order to get the weapon to work.

"Alex, how's the progess going?" I ask.

"It's 43%, Miss Kyoko." A.L.E.X. replies. A.L.E.X is my computer. Actually, let me put it in these words.. She's my mind. She is half computer and half mind control. So i can hear what she's saying even though i'm not in the range of myself hearing her.

"75% Miss Kyo."

I finish putting the circuitry back into place in my robotic arm and decide to try it out. I tell A.L.E.X to turn on the target practice. I get lowered into a chamber that has a bunch of targets in a course. I raise my hand up and shoot at the targets as my training combat was increasing and increasing. I need to train for any enemies coming me or near my children and friends.

I suddenly hear my cell phone ring and walk over to see it's Ritzia on the phone. Ritzia is one of my old childhood friends since i was in 7th grade, and she's been important to me ever since. She lives with Bullet, Bloom, Bell, Rin, Seth, and Kaleb, other friends since childhood. They also inherrit powers as well, Ritzia controls telekensis, Bullet Energy, Bloom Earth, Bell Water, Rin Teleportation, and Seth, Image changing. Kaleb is a little wolf Bloom met on one of her adventures.

"Hey Ritzia."I say.

"Hey Kyoko!"Her cheery voice sounds.

"How are you?"I ask. I hear her squeal and giggle. "Actually, that's why i'm calling."

"What is it?"I start to worry.

"I'm... I'm pregnant!"Ritzia shrieks and i gasp.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. How could she be pregnant? She's 19 for crying out loud! I didn't want her to suffer from her world because she has a baby.

"Gosh, don't have to be so negative."

"Ritzia, what about your world? They'll try to destroy you just like the government tried to destroy me! I don't want you to suffer and go into hiding just like my family and i did when i had Rosalie! Do you know how much risk you're in?"I ask.

"Kyoko..."

"No Ritzia! You're in danger because of wanting to have a child! Isn't it a deadly sentence in your world to be pregnant with a child before you're married?!"

She stays silent.

"I didn't think about it that way..." Before i could hear anything else she said, i began to feel a sudden pain in my chest as i collasped.

"Hello? Kyoko?"

I tried to get up but ended up knocking down some of my gear and weaponary.

"Hey Mom!"I hear Rosalie's voice call for me. I see her come through the door and she starts running towards me.

"Mom! Are you alright?!"She shrieks. Flashbacks of my battle with Platinum start rushing through me.

"DAD! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MOM!"Rosalie screams and i hear footsteps.

Before my vision goes off i see Nexa and Hiroshi help Rosalie keep me awake.


End file.
